


A Close Call

by OIMDIL13



Series: Agent Reign AU [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, alex gets hurt, aunts Kara and Lena, but not bad, minor supercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: They had shared a few languid kisses before footsteps alerted them to Ruby, who had woken up and was heading to the kitchen. As the two of them climbed out of bed, Sam had said that nothing could make this day terrible.She wished she had been right.





	A Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part three! Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos on the first two installments, you guys rock!

She must have jinxed it, Sam thought. That morning she had woken up with the now familiar feeling of being wrapped around Alex causing the happy flutter in her stomach. She had opened her eyes and pressed a kiss against Alex’s shoulder before glancing at the clock. As she looked around the room, Sam smiled at the mix of her and Alex’s belongings that littered the dresser and closet and what little she could see of the bathroom counter from that angle. Alex had shifted against her, pulling her in closer as she started to wake up. They had shared a few languid kisses before footsteps alerted them to Ruby, who had woken up and was heading to the kitchen. As the two of them climbed out of bed, Sam had said that nothing could make this day terrible.

She wished she had been right.

She had been in her office when the bomb went off. The sound of the explosion had Sam jumping to her feet and moving to the balcony before she had registered the motion. She leaned against the railing, looking in the direction of the rising smoke. Squinting, she saw Kara flying overhead in her Supergirl uniform, she and Ruby had been let in on the secret around Ruby’s spring break, and she nearly smiled in relief. Nearly.

Her phone buzzed in her hand, Sam hadn’t even realized she was still holding it, and she answered mechanically.

“Mom? Mom are you okay?” Ruby asked frantically.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Where are you?” Sam asked and sighed when Ruby told her that she was still at her friends house. Ruby had decided to spend the day with her best friend, Madison, at the park instead of hanging out at the office.

“Alex?” Ruby asked, even though she knew that if there was bomb in the city Alex would more than likely already be on the scene of the crime, she had to try.

“She’ll be fine, Ruby.” Sam assured her daughter even as dread settled low in her stomach. “Stay at Madison’s house, I’ll be there to pick you up later.” Ruby agreed and mother and daughter shared their goodbyes before hanging up. The feeling in Sam’s stomach twisted in a rough knot.

In the distance, Supergirl let out a scream and rushed towards the ground so fast she broke the sound barrier.

Sam’s phone rang again, and she pulled it to her ear.

“You’re watching?” Lena asked from the other end of the line. “Sam, are you watching the news?” She asked again when Sam didn’t answer.

“No, hang on.” Sam moved back into the office and flicked the television on. Videos of the devestation caused by the bomb circled through the feed, narrated by the news anchor. “Yes, I’m watching. This is crazy. Do we know wh-“

“Sam? Sam?” Lena asked as Sam cut off. Sam’s phone slipped from her hand, landing with a clatter against the floor.

“No,” Sam whispered to herself, her hand rising to cover her mouth. On the screen, the camera was focused on the frozen image of Supergirl, holding the unmistakable, to Sam at least, form of Alex Danvers, unconscious in her arms. Kara’s suit was a stained dark with blood, blood that could only be coming from Alex.

“Sam?” Lena yelled into the phone and Sam finally reached for it. “Sam, she’s gonna be okay. Get to the DEO. I’ll get Ruby.” Sam nodded mutely in response, momentarily forgetting that they were talking on the phone.

“Okay,” She finally said after realizing Lena was waiting for a verbal answer. She grabbed her keys robotically, and moved towards the elevator.

She isn’t sure how she made it to the DEO. The whole journey was blur as her mind focused on the moment that morning when she had told Alex that nothing could ruin her day. She remembered the way Alex had smiled at her, remembered the feeling of the three words they had yet to share balancing on the tip of her tongue, remembered the gentle kiss Alex had placed against her lips before leaving work. Coming out of her thoughts, Sam found herself standing outside the med bay at the DEO with Winn walking towards her. “Winn, please tell me she’s okay.”

“She’s stable. They’re working on her now.” Winn told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and guiding her to his desk chair, away from the med bay.

“What happened?” Sam asked him quietly.

“We got a tip early this morning that there would be a bomb downtown. Alex was there scooping things out when it went off. Kara said she dove in front of a couple kids to protect them from the shrapnel. She was hit in the leg and side.” Winn explained in a low voice. Sam sucked in a deep breath at his words. OF course, Alex would put her life in danger to save two complete strangers.

“Where is Kara?” She asked.

“She went back out to help track down the people who set off the bomb.” Winn answered. “She said she couldn’t just sit here. Where’s Ruby?” Winn asked. Sam was touched by his concern for her daughter. Alex’s friends, her family, had been so welcoming to her and Ruby. The thought provided a small, very small, comfort to her.

“Lena went to pick her up. She was at her friend’s house. They’ll probably be here soon.” No sooner had the words left her mouth Ruby called out for her as she and Lena walked in. A few agents bristled, but it had become fairly common to see the Luthor in the DEO in past months.

“Mom, is she okay?” Ruby asked as she embraced her mother. Sam fumbled for an answer for a second before repeating what Winn had said earlier.

“She’s stable. They’re still working on patching her up.” Ruby nodded against her mother’s shoulder. “We’ll know more soon.”

 

Kara returned a while later, quickly changing out of her suit before settling in a chair between Lena and Sam. “Anything?” She asked, but both women shook their heads. Kara sighed, rubbing Lena’s back as the brunette leaned into her side, and taking hold of Sam’s hand with the other. Ruby sat quietly, her head against her mother’s chest. Winn joined them in silence, nodding to J’onn as he went to get an update. They remained like that for a indefinable amount of time. Sam truthfully isn’t sure how long they sat there, only knowing that it was long enough for Ruby to drift off, despite the tense atmosphere.

“She’s out of surgery, they removed all the shrapnel.” J’onn said when he rejoined the group. He looked to Sam. “You can go see her.” Sam nodded and deftly transferred her sleeping daughter to rest against Kara.

Sam made the journey to Alex slowly, trying to mentally prepare herself for the sight of the woman she was madly in love with laying in hospital bed, severely injured. The thought made her stomach roll, but she clenched her jaw and ignored it. She hated the idea of Alex being hurt, but she was and she would need Sam.

“Oh, Alex.” Sam said as she entered the private room Alex was resting in. The agent laid on her back, looking smaller than Sam had ever seen her, with various machines connected her. Sam couldn’t see the bandages on her body, she could just make out the slight lump of them beneath Alex’s clothes. “Baby,”

Sam moved closer to her, gently stroking the hair from Alex’s eyes and leaning down to kiss her forehead. Alex stirred slightly beneath her touch, blinking her eyes open.

“Sam?” Her voice was slightly rough, but her eyes shone.

“I’m here, baby.” Sam replied with a gentle smile. “Don’t try to move too much.”

“The shrapnel,” Alex started, moving to look at her own body. She didn’t get very far before groaning in pain and laying back down.

“They got it all out, Alex. You’re going to be fine.” Tears clouded Sam’s vision.

“Sam?” Alex questioned worriedly. Sam shook her head.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. You just scared me.” Sam said. “When I saw you unconscious in Kara’s arms, I..”

“Hey, hey, it’ll be okay.” Alex reassured her, taking Sam’s hands in her own and squeezing them gently. “I’m sorry I sacred you, babe. I promise I wasn’t trying too.”

“I know,” Sam grumbled under her breath. “It’s that damn Danvers hero complex.” Alex raised an eyebrow in question, which Sam ignored. “Don’t give me that look. You doing in everything you can to save someone is one of the many reasons I love you.” Sam kissed her forehead again before realizing what she said. She hoped Alex didn’t notice, but of course she did.

“That’s the first time you said that.” Alex pointed out.

“I’ve been meaning to say it for a while. I wish I said it this morning before you left.” Sam sighed. Alex smiled at her.

“I’m glad you said it, because I love you, too.” Alex paused for a second. “And Ruby, I love her, too, like she’s my own child.” Alex squeezed Sam’s hand again. “When Maggie and I broke up, I was destroyed, broken. I thought I could never love again, but you proved me wrong. You and Ruby showed me what it means to make a family in a way that I didn’t understand before. You give me so much strength and hope.” Alex smiled with teary eyes, “I could never thank you enough for that.”

“You don’t need to. You loving me and my daughter is thanks enough.” Sam said and then pressed their lips together in the softest kiss the two had ever shared.


End file.
